problem_childfandomcom-20200214-history
LaWanda Dumore
LaWanda Dumore is a woman who tried to marry Ben Healy, but it turns that she only cared about money. She is the main antagonist of the second film. Biography Ben Healy and his son, Junior move from Cold River to Mortville, a quiet, peaceful community, apparently as a way to start a new life. When Ben is opening an account at the local bank and wishes to be self-employed, LaWanda Dumore, the wealthiest woman in Mortville who along with her dimwitted assistant, Smith, notices Ben inside her bank from her upstairs office. She demands Smith to find out everything about him since she wants to make him her seventh husband. Meanwhile, LaWanda looks over Ben's records in her office, but has serious doubts when she sees Junior's, and notices news headlines indicating all the trouble he caused. She decides to handle him in her own way so she can move over to Ben. Big Ben landed in a tree after getting into a fight with Junior, and he yells to Ben to no avail. As they drive off, LaWanda and her moving crew show up and notice him up in the tree. Smith asks if he is Ben's father, and LaWanda tells him to get him down, but he eventually falls to the ground. When Junior and Ben arrive home, they find that the house has been wonderfully decorated. They find out that LaWanda was responsible for it. As she begins to leave, she promises Ben she will make dinner tomorrow night. The next day, Junior hypnotizes Nippy so he can scare LaWanda away, but Nippy freezes solid. When Junior enters his room, he finds that it has been decorated with clowns, the one thing that he hates. He goes over to his Roach Motel keeper and notices his pet roaches, triggering another plan. At dinner, everyone notices something weird with their salads. Then the bowl of salad tips over and lands all over the table, causing all the cockroaches to land on LaWanda, Ben, and Big Ben. Fed up, an unwitting Ben indignantly reprimands Junior and coldly tells him that he will never trust him ever again and storms out of the room. Next, LaWanda comes in and verbally warns him not to mess with her anymore and tells him she will marry Ben, and then send him to boarding school in Baghdad. He tries to explain it to Ben the next night at his school's open house, but he dismisses it by telling him he's no longer credible. later ben proposes to LaWanda believing she is the only woman who will marry him. When animal control officers visit the house, they help Nippy out of his trance and Junior switches LaWanda's blood sample with that of a rabid dog. While celebrating her engagement to Ben, she gets cake icing on her face, which bears a striking resemblance to foaming at the mouth (a symptom of rabies). As a result, she is handcuffed by health department officers and sent to the hospital for observation. With her in the hospital, Junior overhears a patient in the room across from her saying he wants to hold the world record for the world's longest nose. Overhearing this, Junior sabotages LaWanda's plastic surgery by switching the patient files, resulting in her receiving a gigantic nose - this is Junior attempting to make her so ugly Ben will not marry her. Unfortunately, she uses her funds to get last minute surgery to undo the damage. At the altar, Trixie, Junior's new friend, destroys the wedding and Ben finally realizes that her mother, Annie is the one for him. Big Ben decides to marry LaWanda himself while Junior and Trixie use explosives to splatter the two of them with wedding cake. Appearance LaWanda is a tall, slender woman with pale skin, brown hair, green eyes, long legs, big booty and red lips. She always wore red clothes during the movie. personality Category:Villains Category:Characters in Problem Child 2 Category:Female characters Category:Deceased